


Kinky HxH one shots

by Immortal_hxh_warrior



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abduction, Animated GIFs, Attempted Kidnapping, Breastfeeding, Chimera Ant Arc, Crucifixion, Determined Gon Freecs, F/M, Female Antagonist, Gay Gon Freecs, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, NSFW Art, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oblivious Gon Freecs, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Denial, Short One Shot, Shotacon, Taboo, Unconsciousness, content approved by S.C.A.R
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_hxh_warrior/pseuds/Immortal_hxh_warrior
Summary: This will be a collection of short one stories that revolve around my HxH NSFW commission picsOpen to suggestions for stories around my commission pics.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Pitou and Gon

**Author's Note:**

> The first one shot will be Pitou x Gon revolving around one of my favorite commissions from PADM
> 
> This book will also be used for whenever I feel like taking a break from my main stories

"Pitou-sama? We've acquired the rare human you seeked."

"Perfect. Bring him before me." Neferpitou, one of the Royal Guards, had been seeking out the rare humans who were causing them problems.

"L-Let me, ahh, g-go!" A severely beaten up human boy was being carried into Pitou's private room by a giant owl, alongside a female bat. Both of course being Chimera Ants.

_'Ahh, he's a cute one.'_ The human boy, known as Gon Freecss, was thrown at Pitou's feet. She looked down on him and was pleased with what stood before her.

_'Ooh, yes. I can feel an incredible aura coursing through this boy.'_ Gon looked up and his expression was that of hate, but also worry.

"Wh-Where's Killua?" Gon asked before passing out.

"Killua? Who's that?" Pitou said.

"I believe he's referring to the boy who killed the Ortho siblings. Luckily for us, we managed to come across him when he was being carried by Ikalgo. My guess is he was attempting to save him." The bat said.

"Save him?" Pitou said.

"Yes. Which means Ikalgo was most likely planning to turn traitor on us so we quickly disposed of him and took the kid to use as bait once Flutter had informed us about the location of the other human boy fighting off our fellow comrades." The Chimera Ant Owl said.

"I see. So you used this Killua boy as bait to lure this one into a trap?"

"That is correct. Once we had located where he was, me and my partner gathered up as many comrades as we could."

"We then placed Killua's body somewhere closed by. Lucky for us, that Killua kid was still very much alive, but just barely." The bat spoke.

"Once the kid had felt Killua's presence, he instinctively ran towards where his friend was. The fool was so preoccupied trying to get his friend to wake up and check on him, he let his guard down for a split second and that's when we jumped him." The Chimera Ant owl spoke.

"Using my power, Ultrasonic dissonance, I managed to make it impossible for him to fight back against all of us." Ultrasonic dissonance was a power that would target the opponent's ears. Making it very difficult to fight back when your ears were hurting from the loud sounds.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/812174883827351562/20210218_165119.gif>

"It took a while, and we lost some comrades during the fight, but eventually we managed to wear him out till he passed out from exhaustion." When Pitou took a closer look at the condition the boy was in, it would seem he definitely did give it his all. Despite the crazy amount of aura she sensed from him, even he couldn't fight off an entire group of ants for too long.

"Excellent work you two. You two certainly earned a promotion for delivering to me a very nice rare human. So I believe I'll make the two of you squadron leaders now." This news made the two ants very happy.

"Thank you, Pitou-sama." They kneeled and immediately left. As Pitou wished to have some alone time with the human boy.

"Nyow then, I believe I should get started." Pitou had begun to strip the human boy of his clothing. Using her claws, she tore through his green jacket and white tank top till it was all gone.

_'Hehe, he's got a cute little body. And those abs? Who knew humans could look so marvelous?"_

Next up was his boots, his shorts, and finally his underwear. In no time at all, the human was completely stripped of all of his clothing and next up was Pitou herself. For what she had planned, she too had to be in the nude.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." Pitou, once stripped, kneeled down on a purple bed, cradling Gon in her arms, as she admired the delicate little body she had in her possession.

"This boy's body is amazing." She brushed her hand across his face, bringing her hand down across his chest, his stomach, and finally his cock.

"Such a nice little body I have here with me." She grabbed hold of his cock.

"This must be the human cock. From what I've read, the human male seems to love having their cock stroked." She slowly stroked Gon's cock ever so softly. Causing him to moan and slowly awaken from his slumber.

' _Looks like I'll have to put my plan into motion much learly than I originally planned.'_ She took notice of the human boy coming to when he started to groan. Immediately she pressed his face against her breast and, almost out of instinct, began to suck her breast. Consuming her milk in the process.

_'Ugh. Where am I….'_ His eyes widened when he saw Pitou, the one responsible for taking Kite away from him, breastfeeding him.

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/812175245259440168/Gon_breastfeed_.jpg)

_<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/812175245259440168/Gon_breastfeed_.jpg> _

_'_ _Pitou!'_ His eyes were full of rage. He had long wished to get back at Pitou for what she did to Kite, but for some reason his body wouldn't respond to his command.

' _What's going on? Why can't I move my body? Wait a second. Why am I sucking Pitou's breast?'_ Gon struggled to free himself from Pitou's grasp, but it was no use. She held a tight grip around his neck. As well as his cock.

"Resistance is futile, human. You were severely damaged from your fight against our officers. So you're in no condition to do anything." Gon closed his eyes in frustration.

' _D-Damn!'_ He recalled the fight he had with numerous Chimera Ants led by an owl and bat that was attacking his ears with super sonic noises.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/812174883110518794/20210218_165644.gif>

"Not to mention my milk that you're consuming right nyow is highly contagious to you humans. Just a small sample will cause the body craving more of it. Almost like a drug where the human body desires more and more, until eventually it affects the mind. Turning the prey into a thirsty, milk craving victim." Pitou smiled as she spoke while Gon groaned in anger.

_'But that's not all my milk does.'_ Gon, unable to stop himself, would continue to suck Pitou's breast. Consuming more of her addicting milk while she helped herself to stroking his cock for fun.

_'N-No! Body stop! Please! I have to avenge Kite!'_ Everytime Gon would look up at Pitou, she would look back at him with a sinister smile.

_'Damn you! Pitou!'_ Not only was Gon unable to free himself from Pitou, he was also unable to stop himself from moaning. Having his cock stroked felt so good to him, but of course he would never want this good feeling to come at the hands of his sworn enemy.

"Hmm...mmm...m-mmmm." Despite his animosity towards her, Pitou was pleased to hear the human boy moaning in pleasure as she stroked his little cock.

"You're all mine nyow, boy."

"N-No! Hmm~" He mumbled.

"Yes, yes you are. My milk has already affected your mind. Seeing as you can't help yourself but to consuming more of my milk. And nyow?" Gon began to notice something strange with his body.

' _Wh-What's happening? My body. What's going on with my body?'_ Gon could feel something wasn't right.

"Don't you worry little one. You're just de-ageing. That's all." She said so casually.

_'What!? What's she talking about? De-ageing?'_

"I can see you're confused. What I mean is my milk is causing your body to slowly age backwards. In other words. The longer you consume my milk? The more and more you will begin to de-age, until you're simply just an infant." Gon now had a look of fear when he finally realized what she had planned to do with him.

_' She's planning to turn me back into a toddler? But why?_ _'_ It made little difference to him what she had planned for him, all he knew was that he had to break free from her hold on him quickly. Unfortunately for him, his body was still pretty beaten up. Not to mention he had already consumed too much of Pitou's milk. And on top of all of that? Pitou was still far too strong for him to handle.

_' Damnit! I can't let Pitou have her way with m-me. Arugh.'_ Gon would begin to shoot out his load of cum. Much to Pitou's delight.

"Amazing! This must be your sperm that is squirting out from your tiny little cock." Pitou licked her fingers that were covered in Gon's cum.

"Hmm, delicious. Human cum tasted a lot better than I thought it would." Gon groaned in disgust and frustration in what Pitou was saying. Disgusted in the fact Pitou was tasting and enjoying the taste of his cum. While also feeling frustrated in himself for being too weak to stop any of this from happening to him.

_'No! This can't really be happening to me.'_ Gon could feel his body beginning to change every passing second and it was all due to the milk he was ingesting from Pitou's breast.

_'Must be irritating to know you're completely helpless to do anything in this predicament.'_ Gon struggled in a futile effort to break loose.

"Didn't you hear me the first time around? Resistance is pointless. You lost. We won. Accept it." Gon shook his head. Declaring he wasn't gonna give up without a fight.

_'Stupid human.'_ She sighed at Gon's stubborn attitude.

"When this is all over. I'll definitely have to raise you into not being so stubborn." The thought of being raised by Pitou sicken Gon. If he truly was being de-aged, did this mean he would soon forget about all the terrible things Pitou had done to him and his friends?

_'I refuse to forget what she's….'_ Gon's body was beginning to hurt as he could feel his body getting younger till he eventually found himself looking like he did nine years ago at the age of five.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/812174882850603008/cd5dfde454ad5b2694e98f49d93e0d55.jpg>

"Just a little bit longer." Gon groaned in agony as his body was becoming even smaller.

' _S-Stop this! Pitou! No! You can't get away with this! I won't….let you…'_ The crazy amount of aura that once shrouded Gon had faded away. His body soon turning into a baby version of himself from 10 years ago.

His mind had also faded away as he was now a toddler and being held onto by Pitou. Someone he had sworn to kill for all the horrible things she had done, but now all of that was a distant memory. The memories he had, not just of Pitou, but everyone he had known, were now long gone.

His memory of Aunt Mito? Gone.

His memory of his best friend, Killua? Gone.

His memory of Kite and his promise to get back at Pitou? All gone.

"Excellent." Pitou stood up. Making sure to cradle the enemy she had de-aged into a toddler.

"Nywo I can raise this human boy into a proper soldier to serve the King, as well as myself." Pitou exited her room with her new found baby boy, Gon Freecss.

Doomed to a fate worse than death where he would be raised to serve under the one being he truly despised in this world and with his memory completely erased from being de-aged? Gon had truly lost and failed Kite, Killua, and all of his friends.

List of my commission pics that I'm open to doing one shot stories around.

Gon and Killua

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/808586851677896745/808588045509984256/KilluaXGon.png>

Gon and Killua pic 2

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/808586851677896745/808588187542224916/GonxKillua.jpg>

Pitou, Gon, and Killua

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/808586851677896745/808589221538955304/PicsArt_08-23-09.03.33.png>

Pitou and Killua

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/808586851677896745/808588943855058975/Breastfed_Killua.jpg>

Pitou and Killua pic 2

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/808586851677896745/808588376696815616/Pitou_crucifies_Killua11.jpg>

Gon and Killua pic 3

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/808586851677896745/808589221052678194/Gon_x_Killua_comic.png>

Pitou, Gon and Killua pic 2

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/753009004082626640/753009193015050370/pitou_gon_killua_1_2.png>


	2. Orgasm x Denial pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Reehy, sorry I wasn't able to do tickling, but I hope you enjoy the other suggestion with orgasm denial. I'll explain more at the end notes.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/818734906611073063/PicsArt_02-23-12.14.07.jpg>

"Ahhhhhh!!!!"

_'Another failure.'_ The Royal Guard, Neferpitou, sighed as her latest captured prey died shortly before she could even get to the fun portion of her sadistic torture.

"This isn't going very well. None of these humans can't seem to endure even the simplest form of torture." After commanding some of the lower grunt ants to take the human corpse and prepare it for the queen to devour, the Royal Guard wandered around outside. Sitting on the porch of the ant hill she began to think of what her next course of action to take.

_'Hmm, I really wanna present the King with a wonderful gift the day he is born._ _'_ For over a month, Neferpitou had been hunting down countless humans throughout all of NGL. Her main targets being humans flowing with aura. Better known as rare humans as some of the Ants best described them.

Her objective? To seize and capture rare humans she deemed to be strong as a welcoming gift for her King as a sign of her undying loyalty. Unfortunately for her, all the rare humans she did succeeded in capturing have all died.

' _None of these rare humans have proven to be worthy sacrifices for my King.'_ Pitou would put every rare human through some kind of torture. To test their durability and to see which of them she deemed worthy as suitable sacrifices for the King.

_'The King is due to be born sometime next week. Ugh, what am I gonna do?'_ She screeched, pulling hair in frustration with herself for failing in her mission to find the perfect gift for her King.

"Pitou-sama?" An ant known as Peggy, carrying one of his books, couldn't help but hear the Royal Guard sounding quite upset outside.

"Is something the matter Pitou-sama?"

"Obviously." She calmed down.

"It's been over a month and I still can't seem to find any strong rare humans around this place at all. And it's so annoying!" Pitou whined.

"You think perhaps it be best to just simply sedate the rare humans and let the King decide which ones he-"

"No!" Peggy fell backwards when she shouted at him. Her body shrouded in the same intimidating aura he felt the day when she first emerged.

"The King deserves better than to be presented with weak human sacrifices."

"I-I see. Well in that case, may I offer a different solution?" Pitou raised an eyebrow and asked what he had in mind.

"I've been reading a variety of books that were gathered during the raids on the human populated towns and I believe I've found a solution you may like into torturing the rare humans without resulting in them dying in the process." Peggy explained.

"How so?"

"From what I've read thus far, most humans seem to consider being denied an orgasm, or release so to speak, torturous. As well as being forced to orgasm repeatedly against their own free will." 

"Ooh? This sounds very interesting." The curious feline said.

"A small device the humans call a chastity cage is usually what is used to prevent one from being able to release an orgasm and is said can be quite painful when one is prevented from an orgasm for a long extended amount of time."

"So what your saying is I can torture them by just simply just denying and forcing them into an orgasm repeatedly?"

"That is correct. Especially when it comes to the young ones." This was all Pitou needed to hear as she told Peggy she was setting out immediately to hopefully find strong rare humans this time around so she could test out this new found torture method as soon as possible.

"Oh and Peggy?" Before jumping off the hill, she would turn around to give Peggy a command.

"Yes, Pitou-sama?"

"When I get back, I'll need you to have two crosses and two of those cages made by the time I return. You got it?" Peggy nodded. Feeling it best to just go along and not question her, less he ends up ticking her off again and possibly even getting killed.

  
  


* * *

**_Next Day_ **

'Hey, Killua?

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Do you think any of the rumors we heard are true? About humans being abducted by giant monsters?"

Gon Freecss, alongside his best friend Killua, had traveled to NGL to see for themselves if the rumors they heard had any truth to them or not.

"I don't know, but either way if we keep looking around we're bound to run into the ones that have been attacking the people here." Killua said.

"I hope so." Gon spoke, clutching his fist. In truth Gon had really wanted to test his strength against these rumored monsters and to get stronger in the process.

"I really wanna test out my new techniques on something really strong. So I'm really hoping the rumors are true."

"Me too, but we gotta be cautious around here. Whoever it is that's been abducting humans could be a Nen user. So we can't afford to let our guards down, not once, or we could possibly end up meeting a similar fate." Killua stated. Gon nooded. Agreeing they need to stay focused on their surroundings while scouting NGL.

After looking all over NGL for over four hours straight, Killua suggested they take a break and regain their stamina. Finding a cave nearby, the boys took shelter and decided to rest there for the night.

"I'll take first watch while you get some rest."

"Eh!? Why do you get to take the first watch?" Gon complained.

"Because I called it first. Besides. You know I can go three days straight without rest so it only makes sense I'm the one to stay up to keep an eye out on anything that might ambush us while we take a breather." Gon pouted. He hated when Killua made sense.

"Fine. But tomorrow I get to stay up and take watch." Gon pouted.

"Fair enough." Unknowingly to them, someone was watching them from afar using Gyo.

_'Ooh. Those boys look a lot stronger than the other rare humans I've encountered in this country.'_ Pitou could see Gon and Killua's bodies oozing with such a strong aura. Far exceeding than all the rare humans Pitou has seen.

_"I'll have to make my move carefully._ _'_ Pitou could have easily taken them, but wished to capture her prey without resorting to less violence as possible since she wanted to keep their bodies in good condition.

Being a master at Zetsu, Pitou was easily able to approach the cave the boys were resting.

When she saw the silver haired boy sitting down, chowing down on his favorite sweets, she knew she had to put him down first.

_'I wonder if those rumors are true or not. If anything it could just be some mystical beasts going around attacking-'_ Killua stood up. He couldn't sense anything but for some reason his instincts were telling him that something was closing in on them.

Was it friend or foe? He wasn't sure. Regardless he had to wake Gon up immediately, just to be on the safe side.

_'I got a bad feeling about this.'_ The moment Killua turned his back to go and wake Gon, for a brief second, he could sense the most intimidating aura he had ever felt in his life standing behind him.

' _D-Damn-'_ In flash Pitou had knocked Killua out before he could even turn around and make eye contact. He fell on his stomach and the loud thud had woken Gon up from his slumber.

"Killua!?" Gon's eyes widened when he saw Killua lying on the floor unconscious and when he looked up, he saw the Royal Guard standing tall over him.

"Damn you!" Gon took a jab towards Pitou but she easily stopped his punch.

"Nice try, but it's not enough." She firmly held his fist and kneed him in the stomach who fell to the ground just as quickly as Killua did.

"That was too easy. Then again, it always is when it comes to an inferior species." Pitou kneeled down and hoisted the boys over her shoulder.

"It's time to go home. I've got a lot of plans in store for you boys." Pitou wasted no time in dashing back home. Along the way she could feel the amazing aura the boys wield and wished to conduct her new found sadistic torture method on them as quickly as possible.

"Finally, we're here." In less than an hour, Pitou had reached the Ant hill. Just as soon as the sun was beginning to rise. She placed the boys on the ground to stretch.

"Oh boy, that took a while." While stretching, she couldn't help but adore the sight of her new found rare humans as they lied unconscious. Completely unaware of what was soon to happen to them.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/818734907056193556/Gon_and_Killua_unconscious_1.png>

_'Their so cute. Almost makes me feel a little bad for what I plan to do to them.'_ Keyboard, almost.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/818734906862600202/Gon_and_Killua_unconscious_2.png>

"I believe that's enough sight seeing for nyow. Best to get these boys back before they come to." Carrying them over her shoulder once more Pitou would continue her way back to the Ant hill. When she arrived she would be greeted by Peggy. He might have not been a Nen user but even he could tell something about the boys Pitou was carrying were special.

"Peggy. Are the crosses and cages ready?"

"Yes, Pitou-sama. We had them placed in your laboratory as soon as they were completed."

"Nyow let's see. I have to get these two prepped first before crucifying them to the crosses so I want you to have some of the lower runts carry the crosses outdoors."

"Understood, Pitou-sama."

"Oh, one last thing. Be sure to also tell the others to wait outside in proximity one hour. I want everyone present when I try out this torture method on them." Peggy obey and went to gather some captains to carry the crosses out while Pitou would take the boys to the same room where she conducted her torture sessions on the rare humans she captured the past month.

Before she would begin prepping them, she would go over one of Peggy's books to get a better understanding of this orgasm denial torture method.

"Ah, so that's how it works." She was a quick learner so it would only take her a short while for her to grasp the concept of this torturous method.

_"First things first, those clothes of theirs have gotta go.'_ Starting with Gon she tore through his white tank top and shorts.

"Such a lovely body this one has." Next up was Killua and just liked Gon, she was amazed with how nice their bodies looked without those pesky clothes covering them up.

'"These are truly magnificent rare humans." Both boys were placed side by side on a wooden table as Pitou took a moment to admire the incredible looking rare humans she managed to snatch up.

"The King will surely feed on their aura and grow even more powerful." The thought of her King becoming even more powerful by consuming the rare humans she would present to him brought her great joy.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/818734907337080832/Gon_and_Killua_unconscious.png>

Stepping aside next to Killua she would place her hand across his face, gently brushing it.

' _What a very particular looking human. I don't believe I've ever encountered a human with skin as pale as this one before.'_ Pitou would also glaze over to Gon. Admiring his body that looked, in her eyes, way more built then Killua's body.

_'Gon's body definitely seems to have a better build to it than Killua's, but that's fine. I can definitely tell these two are exactly the kind of rare humans I've been looking for all this time.'_ Pleased with the rare humans she captured and getting them prepped, she would carry the naked boys outside to proceed with tying them to the crosses immediately before they awakened.

Outside were numerous Chimera Ant soldiers all spread out. From foot soldiers to officers to even some of the Squadron Leaders. The only ones not presented were the other two Royal Guards, but Pitou figured they weren't interested in whatever she had planned to do with the rare humans.

"Is everything ready?" Pitou asked Peggy. Holding the boys over her shoulders.

"Yes, Pitou-sama. I hope you find them to your liking." Looking down Pitou would smile when she saw the two crosses that lied before her.

"We also managed to replicate the chastity cages you requested." Two soldier ants held the cages up for her to see.

"Excellent. They look perfect for their little cocks. Nyow give me some rope." Kneeling on the ground and placing the boys next to the crosses. She would start off with Killua and place the former assassin onto the cross.

"Pitou-sama, if you don't mind me asking. For what reason do you have in crucifying these boys?" One of the Squadron Leaders, Colt, would speak up to ask what the Royal Guard was planning to do with the rare humans after tying them up.

"Once I'm through tying up these rare humans, I plan to try out a new torture method I learned from Peggy and I would very much like to have an audience around to see me trying out this torture method on them." With Killua's ankles and wrists tied to the cross, Gon would be next.

"I see." Colt, along with many of the other chimera ants, didn't really quite understand the whole purpose to any of this, but they all knew better than to question any of the Royal Guards. So they stood from afar to watch whatever she had planned for the rare humans.

"Almost done. Just need to finish tying his wrist and-" Suddenly, almost simultaneously, both Gon and Killua were beginning to come to.

"Ugh, where am I?" Killua would be the first to awaken.

"Ouch, my stomach. Why does it hurt so-" Gon's eyes would widen when he made eye contact with Killua.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/818734907579957258/Gon__Killua_crucified.png>

"Killua!?"

"Gon!? Wh-What's going on? Where are we?" Killua's jaw dropped when he saw, what looked like to him, a giant humanoid cat creature tying Gon to, a cross? Not to mention just noticing that the both of them were completely stripped naked as well.

"Good morning you two. You boys have a nice rest?" Pitou said very casually while finishing up tying Gon to the cross.

"Who are you?! Wh-What are you doing to us?!" Killua shouted. Using all his strength to break loose but it proved futile.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you're not in any position to be giving out orders, little one." Grinding his teeth at the creatures who refused to answer his question.

"All I'll say is that my name is Neferpitou, but you boys can refer to me as Pitou for short."

As Killua was about to shout towards her again for answers, he could sense others nearby. Possibly watching all of this from afar.

_' There's more of these monsters around?'_ His face blushed in embarrassment when it dawned on him.

_'This means there are more who are seeing us butt naked too.'_

"What are you planning to do to us?" Gon asked.

"Oh, I wasn't planning to do anything to you, my cute little Gon." Brushing her hand across his cheek.

"I've decided to spare you, for the time being. Your friend on the other hand though?" Gon's expression turned to anger when she mentioned Killua.

"I plan to conduct a new torture method I learned on him." Immediately Gon struggled in a desperate attempt to free himself from the cross when Pitou began to move next to Killua.

"Stay away from him!" Gon would shout, but would be ignored entirely by Pitou as she would kneel right next to Killua.

Nywo then," Killua's eyes widened when she placed the palm of her hand onto his cock and balls.

"Don't you touch his penis! He's a virgin!" Killua's face turned crimson red when Gon said that.

"B-Baka! Why do you gotta say that outloud!?" Killua shouted.

"Huh?" Did I say something wrong?" Small doses of laughter could be heard in the background.

"A virgin you say? That certainly makes things a little more interesting." Killua, teeth grinding, glared towards Gon.

"What?! What I do?!" Killua sighed.

_' Why did I have to fall in love with an- **AHH** **!** ' _ His train of thought would be interrupted when Pitou would get things started by shoving her finger into the boy's virgin butthole.

"Killua!" Gon would cry out in concern of his best friend.

"You certainly weren't lying about him being a virgin." A sinister smile, plastered across her face, as she slowly shoved her finger deep into the boy who had no choice but to moan.

"A-Ahh...mmm~" This feeling was so foreign to the former assassin. He had undergone a variety of different tortures from his family over the years, but this was nothing he had ever experienced before.

"Q-Quit it! Ahh!" The sound Killua was making pleased Neferpitou to no end.

"That's such a lovely sound and to think, it's all from just having a finger shoved inside you." Killua would cry out from her finger being shoved deep within his butthole but she could have cared less just as long as he continued to moan.

"I would certainly like to hear more of that from you."

"Leave him alone!" Gon continued struggling to free himself from the cross.

"You're wasting your time. There's practically nothing you can do to end any of this so you might as well be silent and save your strength while I have a little fun with your friend." His teeth were grinding.

"Let's kick things up a notch." Removing her finger, Killua gasped. Trying to regain his breath but sadly for the boy this wouldn't last very long for Pitou would get on top of him.

"Get off of him!" Sinking her teeth onto Killua's left nipple who screamed.

"Aahhh!!" Her fangs sinking deep into his skin.

_' His nipples taste so good.'_ Next up was the other nipple.

_'Such a tasty body. Hmm, a worthy sacrifice for the King indeed.'_ Glancing at Gon who could do nothing but watch his friend's body being played with by a monster.

_'Stay strong Killua. I'll save you somehow.'_ Gon tried harnessing his aura so he could break loose from the cross he was bound too, but ran into a problem.

"What? Why can't I bring out any aura?" Gon was in shock when his aura refused to come out.

"You won't be able to channel any aura while bound to the cross kid." A Squadron Leader named Colt made his presence stepping forward from the crowd watching from a distance to explain to the rare humans that the crosses weren't designed to simply just crucify them, but to also slowly drain them of their strength.

"As long as you two are bound to the crosses, you have no chance of escaping from us." Gon's eyes would widened.

"These crosses were created by a Squadron Leader whose ability is to materialize wooden crosses that would render anyone bound to them unable to tap into any form of aura." This terrified Gon.

_'Their basically forcing us into a state of zetsu.'_ The crosses were pretty much the perfect tool to render Nen users powerless.

"Hmm, I must say your body is by far the best human body I've ever had the pleasure of tasting." She begins to wonder how the other boy might taste, but for now her attention would remain on the silver haired boy.

"Ooh, so good." Licking all the way down his chest till she reached his cute little bellybutton. Her teeth, once more, sinking into his flesh when she bit down on his stomach.

"Stop it! You're messing up his beautiful body!" Instead of looking like he was in pain, Killua looked more embarrassed by Gon's comments than anything else.

_'That damn idiot. Did he already forget I was trained to endure punishment?'_ True, what Pitou was doing to his body did hurt, but he's been raised to endure such punishment his whole life. Surely nothing she could do to him could be all that bad, or so he thought.

"Gah, give it your best shot you damn cat! I can handle anything you can dish out!" Those words would excite the Royal Guard.

"Oh really? We'll have to see about that." What Killua was fixing to endure would be like nothing he had ever experienced before and for Gon it would certainly be a sight he may or may not find himself enjoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know I didn't get to the orgasm denial and the reason is because this was turning out a little longer then I thought, lol I was really getting into it as I was writing 😅
> 
> So I figure I make this story suggestion into two parts where the orgasm and ending taking place next chapter. I hope you don't mind Reehy.
> 
> Also, if anyone would like to volunteer to beta read my work before I post them then feel free to hit me up on Discord. Just be sure to let me know in the comments before sending out a friend request so I know who you are.  
> Username: Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> I am also part of a Discord server with other writers who enjoy writing stories with shota characters like Gon and Killua. As well as original stories.  
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy what I hope to be the first of many mini one shot stories
> 
> If you have any story ideas based around my commission pics? Let me know and I'll see what I can do 😉👌
> 
> My Discord is: @Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> And you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!
> 
> From fellow writers, to those who who like to beta read, etc.
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4  
> (Discord link)


End file.
